Families
by 9r7g5h
Summary: Mattie and Laura have a little conversation. Carmilla: The Series


**AN:** We need more fluff. So, have a little conversation written between 5-6 am that includes a startling little realization I had halfway through writing this. It's cute, it's fluffy, it's funny, and there's no angst, at all, I promise. Have fun, and enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Carmilla: The Series. U by Kotex does.

* * *

"I don't like you."

Laura jumped as the voice came from behind her, guiltily closing the Harry Potter slash fanfic on her screen before turning the chair to face the woman standing in the doorway behind her. Wrinkling her nose as Mattie licked a blood mustache from her lips, the cup of blood in her hand half full, Laura forced down her embarrassment and glared.

"Nice to see you too, Matska," Laura said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. The woman had made her dislike of Laura clear from day one, not that Laura truly cared. She had Carmilla and her friends, and she didn't need Mattie's approval. At least, that was what she told herself. "What can I do for you this lovely evening?"

"Nothing," Mattie said with a shrug. Taking a few steps into the room, she took another sip before putting the glass down on the wooden counter. Perry would have a field day with that, but the thought was quickly pushed out of Laura's mind as Mattie smiled, the hint of her fangs sending an unwelcome trill down Laura's spine. Her smile only widened as she sensed Laura's discomfort, a small chuckle forcing its way from Mattie's lips. "Don't worry, _cupcake_ ," Mattie continued, the nickname almost an insult on her tongue. "I'm not going to eat you. At least, not yet. Carmilla is too attached- I wouldn't want to make her upset."

"Glad to know I have some kind of insurance," Laura said as she closed her laptop, pushing herself to her feet to stretch. She bit back a moan as the knots in her muscles pulled- she was spending way too much time hunched over the desk, reading fanfi…editing the videos she was posting for her loyal viewers, and her posture was starting to suffer for it. Making a quick mental note to ask if Carmilla would be willing to help her out with that later, Laura crossed her arms and stared. "If there's nothing you want, can you le-"

"Shh." Laura fell silent as Mattie spoke, her hands falling to her side in an almost defensive pose as Mattie came a few steps closer. For a few moments neither of them said anything, Mattie just slowly closing the distance between them. Placing her finger under Laura's chin, Mattie lifted her face so they could stare eye to eye. "I said there was nothing you could do. And that's kind of true. All you can do for me is listen."

"Listen to what?"

"To me, _sweetpea_ ," Mattie said condescendingly, tapping Laura on the nose before replacing the space between them, pacing slowly across the room. "I don't like you," she said again. "I don't like you, at all. But Carmilla, for whatever strange reasons I'll never be able to understand, does. It's been a long time she's been this happy. In fact, it took me fifteen _years_ to get her to smile the way you do on a daily basis after she got out of the coffin, and-"

"Why did you let that happen?"

Mattie paused, actually a bit surprised Laura had spoken. Generally the food stayed quiet when she spoke; she honestly wasn't used to this much sass. A bark of laughter tore itself from her before she started to shake her head.

"You are a child," Mattie said, "a child who can't even begin to understand the world. I am over a thousand years old. I have destroyed entire armies in a single day. I am the reason why empires have risen and fallen within hours. I have powers you can't even begin to imagine. Mother…" Mattie paused, picking up her glass to twirl the blood, taking another sip. "Mother makes me look like a six-year-old throwing a temper tantrum, kicking over her stuffed toys. Even if I hadn't been killing my way across China at the time, there's nothing I could have done."

Laura said nothing as she waited for Mattie to finish her drink and recompose herself, setting the glass back down. It didn't take long for that irritating smile to return, Mattie coming back to wrap her arm around Laura's shoulders.

"But the past is in the past, Mother's dead, and Carmilla is currently out with the little bio-major to find us some more snacks. Life is actually going well for my little sister. And, sadly for me, that 'going well' includes you."

"And," Laura asked, pulling away so she could better look at Mattie. "What's your point, Mattie?"

"My point, Laura," Mattie said, ignoring Laura's shocked look at the sound of her actual name, "is that, while I don't like you, Carmilla loves you. And we both want Carmilla to be happy. Which means I would like to… bury the hatchet, for lack of another phrase. Because the chances of us becoming family are high, and I would hate to spend all of eternity hating you."

"Wow, Mattie," Laura said slowly, finally letting the tension drain from her. "That's actually really nice of you. I would like that. A lot."

"Good," Mattie said, giving Laura's shoulder a quick squeeze before letting go, her normal cocky confidence returning as she picked up the glass and swiped at the thin lair of blood that remained inside. "Because I've been thinking about it, and the chances of Kitten being able to change you are highly unlikely, seeing as how your inevitable demise will make her too emotionally distraught to perform the process properly. Meaning I'm going to be your new mother one day, sweetheart, and I want to like my child. Especially since she's going to be dating her Aunt."

Laura could feel her horrified look as Mattie licked her finger and laughed, throwing her last comment over her shoulder as she left.

"Be glad it's going to be me and not Kitten, sugar. Otherwise you'd be dating your Mom."

It took everything in Laura to keep herself from gagging, and hours later, when Carmilla returned, Laura sat her down and _begged_ for the name of some other vampire not related to the three on campus who could turn her so Mattie couldn't spend the rest of eternity teasing her about their family relationship.

Carmilla just laughed and kissed her before going to chase Mattie and make her pay for the 'Mom' comments.


End file.
